


Segregated

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon bartenders don't like humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Segregated

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: a happier S6. Well, one in which Hell's Bells went differently, anyway.  
> Written for the open_on_sunday prompt, "Denial of Service"  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

"Hey!" the brawny bartender demon waved his rag.

Anya stopped one step down into the tavern. "Huh?" She kept a grip on Xander's hand.

"Your human. You'll have to leave him outside. We don't serve his kind here."

Anya drew breath to protest. The band in the corner tootled merrily, but every demon in the place watched from the corners of their eyes.

"No problem, honey," Xander smiled nervously. "I'll just make like a droid and wait in the car."

"Don't be silly," Anya retorted. "This is a mixed marriage, Xander. We have to learn to deal with these things."


End file.
